mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak (originally titled MS Paint Adventure and later Escape from Jail Island on the Gangbunch Fora) was the first of the MS Paint Adventures. It was created by Andrew Hussie with real inputs from his forum-goers at Gangbunch Fora, later renamed to MSPA Forums. The adventure follows a couple of prisoners who, as the name implies, are trying to break out of jail. Numerical data about Jailbreak is maintained here. With a total of 134 pages it ran from the 25th of September 2006 until the 24th of February 2007 before going on hiatus until September 2011 where it was given a single page conclusion. It started as a small thread with only 2-3 suggestions per command. Only the first page of Jailbreak was done in MS Paint—Hussie gave up and resorted to using Photoshop. The first part ended with the suicide/game over, and a new thread was created for what happened afterward with elves and magic. The new adventure did not last long before Hussie moved onto Bard Quest (and a new site for MS Paint Adventures) so this part was lumped in together as Jailbreak. Hussie stated that one of the reasons that Jailbreak was not a success was that he accepted only the first suggestion per command, leading to a story that became too complicated for him to comprehend. Plot Level one There are no , and one should not be deceived into believing he Noticing a door with a lock far below his cell (having altogether missed the door behind him), the man throws his key out the window to another man, who proceeds to walk through the unlocked door without it. The prisoner pees out the window, knocking over the other guy who'd come back with a ladder to give the first guy the key back. He then attempts to knock on the door, The second guy recuperates and tries to leave, but finds the door has closed and locked itself, and the key he still has doesn't happen to work on it. He attempts to use half the broken ladder as a battering ram, To get the key up to the first man, he places it on the end of a long pole fashioned from the broken remains of the ladder, but it's a little bit too short. He tosses it up, but it goes a little too high, and a guy in a cell just above the first guy's nabs the key smugly. The first guy starts singing a lot, causing the the man in the cell above him to drill a hole through the floor and piss in his mouth. He goes to spit the pee out the cell window, but then the other guy takes a shit on his head, causing him to swallow the pee, The guard the first guy knocked out earlier awakens and enters his cell to exact vengeance, but ends up knocked out when the prisoner clumsily trips over the big obvious pumpkin in plain sight. Regretful, he cuts the man's head off, stuffs it in a hollowed-out pumpkin, and buries it. The third guy wakes from a short nap and widens the hole, losing hold of his drill. He pokes his head through, but it gets stuck, and he accidentally snaps his neck. The first guy bears witness, then takes time out to enjoy some quality reading. The second man creates a nonfunctional robot from the ladder pieces, but its life is That is, until it is rebuilt as Drillgorg. The first guy uses the intestinal tract of the corpse in his room to escape from his cell, breaking his fall with Drillgorg, eliciting tears from the fallen mecha's creator. Level two Path one The second guy decides to climb up the intestines to the cell room. When the first guy decides to follow, Disturbed by the mess, he cleans up a bit. He gets his head stuck down a hole where probably nothing had ever been buried, but frees himself, with a pristine pumpkin adorning his head. and shows off his new helmet to the first guy, who's been doing who knows what down below. Path two He reclaims his drill and busts through the wooden door, into a room which possesses a "pumpkin appearifier." He accidentally appearifies the pumpkin he buried containing the rotting head of the guy he killed. He opens the other door there, sending a mountain of pumpkins swarming out, one of them landing on the appearifier, and, inexplicably, deappearifying somewhere. The guy makes pumpkin armor out of two spare pumpkins. spotting the second guy up above in the cell, wearing a carved pumpkin on his head for some reason. Level three The second guy decides to wear the intestine he asked for like a scarf at the same moment the first guy tries to climb up the intestine. The first guy gets really excited about going into the other room (the one all the pumpkins fell out of), but it turns out to be a trapped room, containing a puzzle based on carving faces into pumpkins, He tries to make it work anyway, but this starts an additional trap which starts to flood the room. Trying to plug the leak with a pumpkin only causes the wall to burst, so he tries desperately to solve the puzzle, Meanwhile, the second guy up in the cell notices a secret room opening up, Stealing a handgun off the corpses, he climbs up the small intestinal tract of a slaughtered sperm whale up to the roof of the building. He catches a view of the cityscape, believing all the other buildings are also prisons. In particular notices a nearby building with the sound of water gurgling. He impales the poor guy with the harpoon gun, then pulls a lever nearby and attempts to reel him in, but the lever, instead of opening the bars, reveals a ladder down the shaft, with a control panel near where the bars are. He goes down and flips a release switch, freeing the first guy. The second man, trapped below, pulls the release switch the other way, which causes a pumpkin hugifier to deploy on the roof. The first guy up top takes the logical course of action, and the now hugified pumpkin busts them both out, clearing them of the jail-building city altogether and into the wilderness. He loads and fires the harpoon gun still stuck in his torso backwards into a conspicuous stump nearby, freeing the second man from the confines of the pretty huge pumpkin along the way. Tragically, the first man does not survive his wounds and dies of blood loss. Overwhelmed by this loss, the second man GAME OVER. CONTINUE? Level four Baring an inscription carved into his stomach which invokes elves and such, which was probably always there from the very beginning, an elf appears in his cell. After briefly engaging the elf in epic battle , the prisoner begins offering the elf babies in order to get wishes. First, he wishes for a pony. Then he wishes himself out of jail, where he immediately betrays and attacks the elf by a rather innocuous stump, but his stats are too low. To keep warm out in the wilderness, he climbs into the mouth of his pony, while the elf enters the The prisoner summons another elf with his stomach inscription, which immediately joins its friend in the warm, cozy house. The man digs up the stump and finds a suicide pistol buried underneath, but unfortunately the thing has no bullets. but as they are not babies, the elves are not impressed. He ties the kids up with the pony and tries to use them as a battering ram, but cannot move it. Instead, he orders the children into the elves' building through the chimney, hoping to smoke them out. The prisoner has clearly gone completely insane, and is eventually overwhelmed by his former companions/hostages, while the elves magically commune with the pony and provide it a The elf casts an incantation to get the pony to go murder the man, The end Influence on later adventures Jailbreak adventure.]] As the first MS Paint Adventure upon which all future adventures were built up from, Jailbreak obviously holds a great deal of influence on all later adventures. It has defined the general ambiance and tone of the stories to come, though the style would naturally evolve over the years. In terms of direct continuations of running jokes that originated from Jailbreak, the immediate next adventure, Bard Quest is actually very light on them, only featuring the return of Hunk Rump on On the other hand, many gags did return and stay prevalent for the next two, far longer adventures, Problem Sleuth and Homestuck. The events of the plot (such as it is) in Jailbreak were also referenced in these later stories. In Problem Sleuth, Zombie Ace Dick a flying space whale during an exciting and convoluted battle, but it was shot and plummeted into the Imaginary City Streets below, causing the whale's death and sending ZAD plummeting This retcon dubiously suggested that Jailbreak took place in the same universe as Problem Sleuth, and provided an explanation for the harpooned whale and the two corpses (for reference, see above). In Act 6 Act 3 of Homestuck, Jack Noir began his own within the plot and locations of Homestuck s own story. His trial is a parallel of the early pages of Jailbreak (for reference, see above), but with a more biting, satirical narrative voice, and the more violent and distinctive personality of Jack in place of the prisoner character leading to his adventure playing out differently. Trivia *The adventure's second name, Escape from Jail Island, appears to be a reference to the game Escape from Monkey Island. The protagonist of the ''Monkey Island'' series, Guybrush Threepwood would later appear as *''Jailbreak'' was missing pages 1 and 7 on the MSPA site. *The "Jump to adventure!" drop-down menu on MSPA incorrectly refers to the adventure as "Jail Break". *Before Homestuck s End of Act 5 was uploaded, the linked to the first page of Jailbreak, as if the whole site had looped back on itself like a ouroboros. It was also at this time that Jailbreak was given its ending (see above). **This final page of Jailbreak remained missing in the Log on the old MSPA site, possibly because of its non-standard page number. *''Jailbreak'' restarted on page on the old MSPA site. The post-scratch universe being introduced in Homestuck on 11/11/11 could be a reference to this, unless it's just a coincidence. External links *MS Paint Adventure - Jailbreak — The thread that began Jailbreak. *Paint Adventure - Lv. 2 - Option 1 — At of the previous thread the path split in two, this thread follows *Paint Adventure - Lv. 2 - Option 2 — This thread follows after the split. *Paint Adventure - Lv. 3 — This thread follows the story after the paths *Continue — This thread follows the story after Category:Adventures Category:Jailbreak